


[podfic] take the stage and deliver

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, double agent jacobi, set during desperate measures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: “Why me?” Jacobi asked.“You’re just his type,” Cutter said. “He’ll never see it coming.”





	[podfic] take the stage and deliver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take the stage and deliver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169036) by [mothwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites). 



> go read the original story, then take a deep, bracing breath and a grain of salt, and then listen to this.

listen to it [here](http://www.soundcloud.com/rahayn/take-the-stage-and-deliver)

(music in this podfic was moonlight sonata, by beethoven)


End file.
